Common acne, known more specifically as acne vulgaris, is generally regarded to be the most treated skin condition in the United States. Prompt and appropriate treatment of acne, particularly in its early stages, is important for both resolving the early stage condition and preventing more severe acne conditions, which have possible permanent effects, including the possibility of severe scarring. While acne can occur in men and women of all ages, it typically occurs in adolescents and young adults.
The earliest evidence of acne is the formation of a sebaceous plug. The sebaceous plug, which is formed in the individual skin pores (follicles), is typically not visible to the unassisted eye, but can be seen under a microscope or other optical lens device. It is formed when a combination of corneocytes and sebum, which are both natural components of the skin, block the pore opening, and specific colonies of bacteria within the skin pore then expand in numbers. The plug of cells and sebum may adhere to the wall of the skin pore, leading to material aggregation in the pore, and subsequent widening of the pole. This situation may in turn result in the further accumulation of sebum and other cellular material, and the eventual possible rupture of the follicular wall, followed by an inflammatory response and the subsequent formation of inflamed papules and inflamed pustules, typically referred to as pimples.
Existing systemic treatments of acne include oral antibiotics, retinoids and hormonal treatments. Each of these treatments, while effective to various extents, has its own significant side effects and disadvantages. For instance, oral antibiotic treatment reduces the number of bacteria in the skin poles, but does not decrease the rate of sebum secretions or the actual number of the sebaceous plugs formed. Disadvantages of the various treatments include various undesirable skin reactions, including skin dryness, fluid loss and possible hair loss. Typically, all such treatments irritate the skin to some extent.